New Life
by ThatJackFrost
Summary: A series of one-shots based off the actual movie and will be based off of my other story called He's Back!, so I suggest you read it. It will vary from Jack adjusting to a family, some fluffiness, love, seeing memories of each other, contact with other spirits and their jealousy. It's a crazy variety of different one shots. PLEASE REVIEW! ALL REQUEST WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as I promised, I have started a one-shot collection. Now, since one shot collections are harder to make than stories, it might take me more time to update then usual. Also, some of these one-shots will be based on "He's Back!" (which is my first story) or Crystal (Who is the main character of He's Back!), so I suggest you read it (and review it? If you don't mind? Teehee). But some of these will be based off of the real movie, so WARNING for those of you that still haven't watched the movie (though I don't see why you still haven't….lol): SPOILERS! So hope you enjoy it. This one is based off of the movie. So hope you enjoy it!**

_One-shot: Set right when the movie finishes._

Jack smiled as Jamie and the other children waved to him. It felt so great to finally be believed in. _I guess three hundred years were worth it, _he thought. Tooth congratulated him, Sandy gave him a thumbs-up, North's booming laugh echoed in his ears, and Bunny fist-bumped him. So they had forgiven him for messing up Easter. _I mean, it was a big deal, _he thought.

Suddenly, he felt sad.

And Jack wasn't ready to completely forgive them either, because they didn't listen. "_No, no, listen…..I didn't mean for this to happen…" _They had ignored him. He sighed. But things changed now, they probably had realized by now that Pitch had set him up. He remembered how Bunny had almost hit him, his hand raised, his face full of pain. But then again…..he was pretty upset over losing Easter…and his believers. Jack sighed again. Things would get better. He would make-up for the Easter he had messed up. He smiled, yes, he would.

Then came the thought of his memories. He still didn't remember everything. He knew he had a loving family. He knew he loved his sister more than anything. What was her name? Emma. He hadn't scene the full extent of his memories, but he would later on. He could still feel the box in the pocket of his hoodie. The same hoodie North's Yetis had given him as a Christmas gift decades ago.

A stinging pain in his abdomen distracted him and he gasped as it grew. Hadn't he felt pain when he had fallen from the sky after a go with Pitch? Or was it at Antartica? He was too distracted to notice the pain. Too intent on keeping Jamie believing and making the Guardians win. He moaned quietly as he felt it again.

"Jack? You okay, mate?" He looked up to see Bunny giving him a concerned look. His eyes widened in shock. No one had even shown concern for Jack Frost….ever. No one ever had cared for Jack Frost. So of course, it naturally shocked. As did Tooth's and Jamie's hug when they had finally won against Pitch. "Jack? Helloo? Anybody in there, mate?" He blinked.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Uh, I think I might have cracked some of my ribs when I fell." He didn't know which fall he was talking about though, he didn't know if it was down in Antarctica or in Burgess. Bunny face-palmed. "Ah, mate, I forgot. That was a pretty nasty fall, let me check." And that surprised Jack so much that he forgot to protest against it. Jack stiffened when Bunny raised his hoodie, he still wasn't used to being touched. He gasped in pain as the Pooka pressed his abdomen. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. "Is he okay?" She asked Bunny. Once again, Jack was shocked at the concern she showed. Even Sandy was making sand pictures, asking him if Jack was okay. The Pooka stood up with the same concerned look etched on his face. "They ain't just cracked, Frostbite. They broken. How could ya not notice that?" Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Wow, today, I'm just getting more and more surprises, _he mentally said. "Oh? Well, I didn't know….we were too busy fighting the Boogieman." North smiled sadly.

"Is okay. We get to Pole, we wrap broken ribs, and you will heal quickly." Jack pursed his lips, still wondering and debating whether he liked the caring tone or not.

"Jack? Lost in yer thoughts again, mate," Bunny chuckled. "What's eatin' ya?" He smiled.

"I'm just not used to all this….I don't know….care?" Sandy sighed silently. He made pictures and Jack, surprisingly, quickly understood….or atleast quicker than the others.

"We are…a team." Sandy shook his head and made a picture of them all holding hands with a heart above it. "We're a family?" The shocked look on his face broke Tooth's heart and she smiled tearfully. "Yes, Jack, that's what you are. Family."

And family they were.

**There ya are. I know it's not that long, but don't worry, as we go on you will find some longer ones. Also, if yall have any suggestions or requests go ahead and tell me (ya know, PM me, or post it as a review). So till the next post, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup, my pretties! Lol. So here is another one-shot, this one is a little based off of He's Back, but it has more to do with Crystal White than it has to do with the actual story. I know. Wow. I'm updating pretty fast, but it's gonna slow down after this. Why? Because I'm busy with stuff like house-cleaning and blah blah. This one is kind of like a song fic, but not really. **

**EmotionalDreamer101: Thanks for the support, I'm super happy you liked it, especially since this is my first time writing a one-shot collection. And I know, poor Jack, but I thought, how could he not get hurt when he fell like 200 feet from the sky? So that's how I came up with this. And I like brotherly love between Bunny and Jack, so yeah. Thanks again.**

**Magiccatprincess: Cool name, by the way. Lol. And thanks.**

**Moonshroom420: Wassup,my writaaa! LOL. I knew you would like it, since you told me you never read a one-shot. I still suggest you to read all those stories I PMed you about. And of course, updating soon as always!**

**Atrubeliever: I'm gonna get onto your request write away…see what I did there…write away…lol I love being corny…. And I might do both….one of Pitch having a soft spot and one of the Guardians getting drunk.**

**GUYS, if you have anymore requests, PLEASE TELL ME, send me a PM about them, or write it as a review. SO thanks. STILL TAKING REQUEST!**

**So Here it is. Review please!**

Bunny was sitting at the Pole today, reading a book about painting. His ears went erect as he heard the sound of someone singing. His mouth slightly quirked up as he recognized it as Frostbite's voice coming from his room. And his eyebrows raised in surprise at how good he was singing it. So he got up and followed his sound, ready to tease him about it.

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.**_

_**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**And everytime she ask me do I look okay, I say….**_

_**When I-**_

Jack shrieked when he saw Bunny standing in the doorway watching him. He sighed after that, calming down. "Seriously, Kangaroo, do ya have to sneak up on me like that?" Bunny shrugged.

"I heard yer singin' an' decided ta investigate," he replied. Jack's cheeks turned bright blue at that and he looked as if he was growing smaller. Bunny raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"So, ya gonna tell me who the chick is?" Jack ignored him, or was too busy blushing to answer, and sat down on the couch of his room. He pursed his lips and clutched his staff nervously then sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone _at all_?" Bunny rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. "Well, I met her near Burgess and she was new to the town…"

*FLASHBACK****

Jack was bored, lying on the branch of a tree. He had already given a snow day and played with the kids, even though he was invisible to them. The wind wasn't here at the moment so he couldn't exactly fly around, so naturally, being the spirit of winter and mischief, he would be bored.

He perked up when he felt the presence of the wind and smiled, finally, he could get rid of the boredom. Then he frowned as he felt the presence of something else. So as usual, being as curious as he was, he went to find out what or who it was. But what he found had his breath taken away.

She had straight dark blue hair, skin almost as pale as his, and a skinny body. But what caught his attention were her eyes, her big, watery blue eyes that were staring in awe at the meadow Wind probably had taken her to. He was so busy staring at her beauty that he didn't realize that she had noticed him. "Uh, hello? Can….can you see me?" And her voice was so beautiful, so light, it almost sounded like she was singing. And was that a British accent? _Wow, she makes British sound more beautiful than it is_, he thought. He blinked when she waved at him.

"Huh, oh sorry, what were you saying?" She gasped in shock, then gave a big grin. "You can see me!" She practically squealed before laughing. Her laugh…..like bells. She tilted her head in thought. "You know, you space out a lot!" He shook his head, getting out of his trance. "I…I'm Jack Frost," he stuttered. She smiled with a wave "I'm Crystal White. I think I've heard of you…something about the blizzard of 68." She giggled before continuing. "I'm sure the Easter Bunny wasn't happy with you." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he yelled at me a lot, but forget that, you wanna have fun?" Her eyes widened in surprise, as though she never expected that, before she smiled. "How about a race?" Jack grinned, seems that this girl knows how to enjoy time, before he took off. She yelled a playful "Hey!" before she set off behind him

*FLASHBACK END*

"And right now, before I arrived at the Pole, I saw a random rainstorm…and it reminded me of her," Jack finished. Bunny had been quiet this whole time and was now shaking his head. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?" Bunny shook his head once more before sighing. "Rely on the Guardian of fun to find a troublemaker like Crystal White…out of all people…Crystal White," he said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you have something against having fun." Bunny grinned. "Oh yeah. How about a race?" Jack's jaw dropped at the way Bunny mocked him. "Jerk," he replied. Bunny set off and Jack let out a playful "Hey!" before he flew quickly behind him.

**So here it is! Hope ya like it. PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE? Lol….And again, any requests, tell me.**


	3. Three-shot: Part 1: The Prom

**EmotionalDreamer101: I suggest you read my story "He's Back!" to get to know the Crystal character, and I promise you that you will like her even more. Also, that way you'll understand this three-shot right now.**

**To the readers of this one: I suggest you read He's Back! This time it's a three-shot. And it's a special one. So….**

**Hope you guys like it. (I'm still working on the one you suggested, so here's one I had already done)**

**The Prom**

Jamie looked nervous, and of course, he would be nervous, it was his first date with Pippa. And it wasn't just a date, it was the ninth grade prom. He was so nervous. Why? Because one, he never asked a girl out before in his entire life, and two, he didn't know what to do on a date _in a prom_. So he did what anyone else would do, he asked his best friend, or rather, two best friends. The two bestfriends that only his group and his now girlfriend still believed in and could see. Jack looked uncertain, it was obvious he didn't know what to say. But Crystal, or Crys as they had started calling her few years ago, on the other hand, smiled.

"Well, first, you bring flowers for the girl, of course," she said. "Do you know which type of flower Pippa prefers?" Jamie nodded. "Y-yellow carnations." She smiled again.

"There. You're first problem solved. Now…isn't Pippa a dancer?" At Jamie's nod, Crystal grinned. "You do know that dancers are attracted to people who know how to dance well?" Jamie's eyes widened in horror. No, he had never really danced, and he had no idea how to. It looked so hard. He used to try it in his room to impress Pippa, but he never knew what to do with his hands or how to move his feet to the rhythm of the music. "No," he squeaked out, making Jack smirk. Crystal smiled.

"Well, then let's get started, the dance is tomorrow." If it was any more possible, Jamie's eyes got wider, they practically looked the size of saucers. Crystal looked at Jack expectantly, and he rolled his eyes before he looked at Jamie. "Watch closely."

-Jack frost-jack frost-

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to dance that well, Crys," Jack exclaimed as they flew together to the Pole. North had offered them both to stay together at the Pole and had, in fact, made Jack's room big enough for two people. It was generous, and Crystal was too speechless to say anything but yes. But right now, Crystal was just shaking her head. Crystal smiled. "Well, I already told you about my full past, so you shouldn't be that shocked. But I could say the same to you, Jackie," she smirked. Jackie was the one nickname that only Crystal was allowed to call him, and Bunny relentlessly enjoyed it even though he refrained from calling Jack the name after….a warning that Jack had given him. It was more of a prank, but it was a warning nonetheless. Jack frowned. "Well, in my lonely three hundred years, I took an interest in the art of dancing. And I also danced as a human, but they were simple dances. Nothing like today…ya know, the salsa and blah blah." Crystal giggled before sighing. "You know, I always wanted to go to these proms. They look fun."

"Really?" He asked thoughtfully. So she did have a wishlist….and isn't tomorrow her birthday, the day she was born as a human? Ah, yes it was. With that in mind, Jack only nodded at what Crystal was saying, lost in thought.


	4. Three-shot: Part 2: The Surprise

**The Surprise**

"Wait….what ya say mate?" Jack shrugged nervously at Bunny. After Crystal had told him she wanted to go to a prom, he was lost in thought. He knew her birthday was the day after, and he still wasn't sure what to get her. But after she had mentioned the fact that she had always wished to attend a prom, he thought that maybe…it was a good idea. So he went to each of the Guardians, and they had all happily agreed, North had said he would call all the spirits other than Heat and Fall **(Read "He's Back!" to understand why, please, and how about a review? Lol)**, and Tooth and Sandy had decided to set up while Baby Tooth was in charge at the palace….except right now, he was inviting Bunny to the prom, and asking a favor. "Yer sayin'..that ya want ta put a surprise prom for Crys tomorrow….for her birthday?" Jack bit his lip before nodding. "Where is the lil' anklebiter?" Bunny had gotten extremely close to Crystal, like a big brother, and took care of her whenever needed, and vise versa. Whenever Crystal took long to come back to the Pole, which was their official home for now, he would go looking for her with Jack. They would talk and play and have fun all the time, even more than Jack did with Bunny before his Crys had arrived.

"Out to give a few rainstorms in England." Bunny smiled, before nodding at him, but Jack, on the other hand, wasn't finished yet.

"Erm," Jack began. Bunny raised an eyebrow, before he sat down with a sigh on the grass in his Warren. "Come on, Frostbite, don't got all day," he teased. "I…uh…I already got her a gift, but I wanted to give her flowers, preferablywhiteroses," he quickly said in one breath. Bunny was dumbfounded for about two seconds before he guffawed at the look on Jack's face. "Alright….come here, Frosty," he said before jumping up. Jack followed him to a huge garden (one that he remembered very well, since he had made it snow on it so many times). He didn't realized that Bunny had stopped and accidentally ran straight into him. He stepped back to find the pooka giving him a stern, yet joking, glare. "I have a deal for ya though," he smirked. Jack rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming. "Go on," he groaned.

"No. Making. It. Snow. After this," Bunny growled. Jack sighed before saluting. "I promise to keep it….for a few weeks, that is," he grinned. Bunny deadpanned before he gave Jack a white rose. "Here ya go, now get yer arse outta here so I can finish my work, ya drongo." Jack rolled his eyes at the insult before flying out.

What he found at the Pole was surprising. Tooth and Sandy were almost done with the decorations of the ball room that the yetis had set up for the prom. It was a winter theme, the entire room was a deep blue, with blue lights and white crystal-made snowflakes. To add a small touch. Jack touched a wall to spread his white frost across the entire room. But all in all, it was fabulous. ( .au/gallery/School%20Ball%20Decorations/Schoolball decorations)

"Damn, guys that was fast. Ya'll are awesome!" Tooth grinned. "Thank you, Sweet Tooth. It doesn't really take that much time when Sandy and I work together. It never did in the past either." Jack smiled. "Thanks guys, I know you're probably tired. So really, I love you even more for doing this for her." Tooth hugged Jack and Sandy gave a thumbs-up before doing the same.

Jack walked into his room and paused before leaning on his staff with a small smile. Crystal was on their bed, sleeping, probably exhausted from all the rainstorm and the few snow storms she conjured. Yes, snow storms. Crystal had the power to control water, and since ice is made of water, she could also control that. So to make sure Jack didn't get behind for his work, she gave a few snow storms to the cities they were due to if they came in her way as she went to do her job, even though it took a lot of energy to do so. So now she was fast asleep. He sighed before lying down next to her. "You're in for a surprise, Crys, and I know you're gonna like it."


	5. Three-shot: Last Prt: Dance and Propose

**The Dance and The Proposal**

Crystal awoke to the smell of freshly baked cookies, which was pretty normal when you live at the Pole with North. She sat up and realized that Jack must have put a blanket on her when she fell asleep from exhaustion the night before. How cute, she internally squealed. She was about to get off the bed to go downstairs when a small package with a flower that had a note attached to it caught her eye. She picked up the flower/note first and smiled at the familiar slanted writing of Jack.

_Happy Birthday, Beautiful. Hope you like the gift._

Curiously, she took the package in her hand and slowly opened it, gasping in awe as she saw what was inside it. It was a long white dress, and the most beautiful she had ever seen. ( ) It had only one shoulder strap, and on its waist and the hem were pretty snowflakes embroidered by what looked very much like diamonds. It was very flowy from the bottom, so it would drag on the floor when she walked in it. Inside was another note.

_Wear this. You're in for a surprise, Crys._

She sighed happily and got to get ready for "the surprise". Today was going to be good, for sure.

Jack waited nervously for Crystal to come down. Not only did he want to see her in the dress but he had changed to look good with her. Other spirits had arrived, like Sam Hain, the Halloween Spirit, and April Showers, though Jack wasn't so keen on inviting her, but the others said that she wasn't that bad. Cupid had come with his famous bow and arrow on his back along with Flaire, the fire spirit. Mother Nature had arrived an hour ago and was now having a chat with North who was in a suit. Tooth was talking to some wood sprites and Bunny was dealing with the Groundhog. Jamie had also come with everyone else (Monty, Caleb, Pippa of course, Cupcake, Claude) and knew what Jack had in plan for Crystal other than just the prom. As for Jack, he was standing near the staircase from where Crystal would come down from. He was wearing a light blue coat with a white shirt underneath, with the same shade of blue pants, and a black tie. All in all, everybody thought he looked pretty good. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard gasps from the guests and turned around, following their eyes, only to gasp in awe himself.

She. Looked. Beautiful. Her dark blue hair was braided to the side with a white rose on the side of her head. The dress fit perfectly and outlined her slender body really well, which of course, Jack found attractive to no end. ( . )

For the first time, she was wearing eyeliner, but everything else was the same. The white dress was just perfect. She stared at Jack as she came down and smiled when he held his hand out for her to take. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the room and she licked her lips.

"You…did all this for…me?" Jack didn't have time to reply because suddenly her lips were on his. They pulled apart and he shrugged. "What can I say, beautiful? I had to do something for your birthday. What's better than giving you what you always wanted….a prom." He bowed before taking his hand out.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Crystal giggled before taking it and letting him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Music made for the Tango began to play and she shook her head slowly. "You planned this." He didn't say anything, just brought her body to his. And they began to move.

Everybody gasped at how good the two were at the complicated dance, but the two were oblivious, looking into each other's eyes and dancing as if it came to them naturally, which it did. Everybody clapped loudly when they finished, and Crystal blushed while smiling and small "thank you's" came out of her mouth every now and then as everyone complimented the two.

Jack suddenly sat down on one knee and rummaged with something in his pocket. He took out a small red velvet box and opened it to reveal a very beautiful diamond ring. Crystal gasped along with everyone else. There were a few "aw"s and "ooh"s that made her cheeks turn a little blue. Jack stayed on his knee and took her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Crys, I know this is a bit overwhelming, but we both know that we are meant to be together. Before you're my girlfriend, you're my bestfriend. You know everything about me, and I know everything about you…your past, your life as a spirit, your secrets…..everything. And I will love you, always…and forever. I decided just last night that it won't do any good just waiting. So…will you become the official Mrs. Frost?" Crystal was shocked. She never expected this, and obviously, she didn't know what to say. Jack smiled, knowing he had knocked her speechless.

"Will you marry me, Crystal White?" He asked again. Crystal's eyes filled with tears of happiness, and not being able to say anything, she just nodded, covering her mouth with her hands in glee. Everyone cheered and clapped in delight, and Tooth was crying on the other hand, saying that both of her "Sweet Tooth's" had grown up. Jack stood up and hugged her, twirling her around before giving her a full-blown kiss. "Jack," she whispered breathlessly, her British accent taking its toll in excitement. "I…I can't believe this." He took her hand and put the ring on it before leaning over.

"Too bad…you're mine now," he whispered in her ear, and everyone, including the two, got on the dance floor to dance.

Crystal smiled at Jack as she went up to her room with him. She stared at the ring on her finger before looking at him. She had never expected it and was so full of happiness that she thought she might explode. Today was….different….and great…and so much more. Today was the day she realized that she could never ever live without Jack, that she would die without him if she did. Today was the day they basically vowed to never leave each other.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered. "This was the best birthday ever….it's actually the first time I celebrated, and it was…the best, like I said." Jack grinned and gave her a kiss before bowing down with his hand out once more.

"Over there, it was with everyone. Now, it's just you and me." She smiled before taking his hand. And they danced all night in celebration.


	6. NOTE!

**Ok, I'm increasingly SORRY for not updating for a while. It's just that I am so busy that I can't update. And maybe for another few days I wont. I've been working myself to the bone and I don't have time to do it. But no worries, people, I am working on your request and THE MARRIAGE too. It will take a while, since planning marriages and giving Pitch a soft spot is quite hard to do, more than I thought actually.**

**BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST, I WILL HAPPILY ACCEPT THEM AND DO THEM FOR YOU.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. I took a pretty long time to update. But gimme some credit guys, I did warn you. I got some requests that I gotta do, and this one is one of them. Okay, one thing to remember about this one, this has nothing to do with "He's Back", which means Pitch is not a cruel bastard or heartless the way I describe him and he looks. So remember that. This is kind of one of those one-shots that tries to show Pitch's fatherly sides, or as requested, soft-spots, also, Jack is the baby of the family, so he's gonna act more like a child in this one. It's kind of like Pitch isn't evil as much as he shows. **

**EmotionalDreamer101: Aw, thanks for the support.**

**Moonshroom420: Nope, not a typo at all, my young Australian friend, but don't worry, hopefully you will like it.**

**So enjoy!**

_One-shot: Pitch's soft side is shown a little._

Pitch sighed as he sat on his throne in his lair. He was bored, so bored even though he was the Nightmare King. He had done his job and was now wallowing in misery about his loneliness. He truthfully hated being alone, not that he would say that to anyone. The one person that he had said it to was a winter spirit, one that was now a Guardian, one whose name was Jack Frost. The dark man had told him that he knew what it felt like to be alone, to long….for a family, to want believers, to want to be seen. But the poor, naïve boy didn't see it. He chose to be a Guardian, to be a wierdo. He didn't understand that cold and dark went together perfectly. He was too intent on keeping those wretched Bennets believing. Now all that was over, and though at first Pitch was trapped in his lair for days due to the fact that his own nightmares were feeding off of his own fear. But it's not like fear would end just because those Guardians won, so a couple days later, he was free of the bonds from his nightmares, and had gained control of his fearlings. But even though the Guardians had defeated Pitch with the help of the white-haired boy, Pitch noticed that he was the most different now that he had joined their little clique. He would come over occasionally and, though it shocked Pitch to no end every single time, to say hi and check on him. It was as if Frost was making sure he wasn't as alone as he was anymore. At the moment, though, he was sitting on his throne, bored out of his mind now that his job, which was to bring fear to the children who need it, was done. He got up and ended up lying down on his back, relaxing. Might as well do that since there is nothing else to do. But his relaxed moment was interrupted when one of his nightmares came and alerted him of an intruder. He sighed angrily as he walked to the entrance of his lair, muttering.

"Oh, it better not be Bloody Bones with his ridiculous plans to k-

He froze, his eyes going wide in shock…and a little horror. Speak of the devil and he appears, isn't that the saying? Wasn't he just thinking about the boy? What he found was Jack, but he was…he seemed to be injured. Actually, in fact, he was injured. Onyx, his favorite nightmare, neighed, telling him that the boy had stumbled here, mumbling something about a summer spirit. SO it must have been a fight between Jack and another elemental. Pitch rolled his eyes at the thought. "What did he do to anger the other spirit?" He whispered to himself. He looked down at the spirit again. And that was when he noticed how small Jack really was now that the boy was curled into himself. He looked like any other (injured) teenage boy, minus the white hair and pale skin. He must be around the age of seventeen, still a child, or rather, in between a child and an adult. Then another thought struck his head. A boy, a child, like Jack was alone and on his own for so long. Pitch knew what that felt like, but he was an adult, and he remembered his past unlike Jack, who was still a _boy._ Pitch narrowed his eyes. Is it not the Guardians' job to protect _every _child that believes? And since Jack is a child, an immortal child, shouldn't they have taken care of him when he was lost and alone? No, even though they should have, they didn't. Instead they ignored the poor boy, and in fact, one of them had even yelled at him for not being able to control his powers. Those no good….wait…since when did he care? He was the Nightmare King, for Moon's sake. He gave children fear and nightmares, since when did he…. A whimper distracted him from his thoughts and he looked down. Again, he noticed how much a child Jack was.

It almost reminded him of his daughter…from when he was Kozmotis Pitchener. When he was a brave man who protected the world from fearlings. He sighed, giving in. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the child who was now continuously whimpering in pain and took him inside his home, making sure not to give him a nightmare…for now.

"Go and get me the medical supplies," he ordered one of his fearlings, who nodded and hurriedly went to bring back a first-aid kit. He laid Jack down on his throne, and the fact that the boy was small enough to fit it came to his mind, but he ignored it. He looked up and down at his body, checking his injuries. Burns, gashes, a concussion, and a broken arm. This was going to be quite the work, Pitch thought to himself as he began to heal the injured winter spirit.

Tooth flitted around angrily, wringing her hands and occasionally looking at the window. Bunny was sitting in his chair, staring at her, his eyes following her as she flew back and forth across the room. North sat in his rocking chair, reading a book about the best recipes for cookies, and Sandy….Sandy was sleeping. What were they all waiting for?

Bunny couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it all to the Moon and back. Where the hell is Frostbite?" Tooth winced at his choice of swearing but shook it away and looked at North, who shrugged in response. "Every single meeting," Bunny groaned. "Every single damn meeting Frostbite is late. He's a Guardian now. Shouldn't he be more responsible and less annoying now?" Tooth looked at him with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"_I _think that you're _worried _about Jack, Aster," she teased. Bunny reeled back in shock. "Worried?" He said hesitantly. "I aint worried, mate. I'm annoyed. Annoyed by the fact that he's such a lazy, ig-

He cut off when the room suddenly darkened. Bunny's eyes narrowed and he took his boomerangs out, muttering about a "no good Boogieman" and getting in a defensive position. But he froze when he saw what came out of the darkness. Tooth gasped and North sucked in a sharp breath. Oh, it was Pitch, alright, but what was in his arms had them glued to their places. In his arms…was their boy. Their injured boy. Their taken care of injured boy. Pitch smirked at the look on their faces before snarling. "Isn't he yours to take care of? Isn't he your 'son' now? Where the hell are you when he gets hurt?" North was the first to snap out of trance and hurried toward Pitch.

"What happened to boy?" Pitch shrugged as North took Jack from him and replied. "My guess? He was probably attacked by other seasonal." Tooth growled and Sandy had sand puffing out of his ears. Pitch only shook his head and was about to turn back when Bunny stopped him. "How do we not know you didn't do anything to the blighter?" This caused the Nightmare King to roll his eyes. "I didn't, it's as simple as that. If I wanted to, in fact, I could have captured him and fed off of his fear, which would have been quite powerful since he is an immortal child. But I didn't. So there's your answer." He let the shadows take over but as he left he said one more thing. "I still have my humanity you know…."

And that got the Guardians thinking as they set to take care of the baby of their family.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! BIRTHDAY TIME!

Oh and Guess what GUYS! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! SO…as a gift..even though usually people give the birthday girl/boy gifts….I posted today. So read the chapter before this. IT IS A REQUEST GIVEN TO ME BY ONE OF MY AWESOME STORY FOLLOWERS. IT SHOWS PITCH'S SOFT SIDE. SO ENJOYYYYY!


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Request being presented to you! **

**Rotg fan girl: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUR DAD AND BROTHER! Guys, you should wish them to ya know. And thanks for the support, fangirl.**

**EmotionalDreamer101: I love it too. Pitch not being a bastard is so cute! And Jack as the baby of the family….ADORABLE!**

**AND THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! **

One-shot:_ The Guardians are drunk, minus Jack. _

It was the night they had defeated Pitch, the night Jack had joined the Guardians and had become part of the family. And now they were celebrating with cookies and deserts and hot chocolate (even Tooth, how weird) and other drinks. North had just explained Jack all the responsibilities and the catches of being a Guardian and now they were sitting together, though Bunny noticed, Jack was a little distant. So, in the good mood he was, he decided to be nice and ask the spirit what was up. He nodded to him. "Eh, Frostbite," he called, making the boy look up. "What's wrong, mate?" Jack pursed his lips and just shook his head, giving a small smile. Bunny rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that he was still used to being a loner, and was going to be stubborn the way he usually was. He got up and sat beside him.

"Ya know, I wanted ta thank ya." Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what? For what?" Bunny sighed, feeling a little guilty since Jack didn't understand this thank you and nice stuff. It was obvious he didn't make many friends during his lonely three hundred years. "For helpin' us….even though we threw ya out. Care ta tell us what happened? What made ya go ta that damned Boogieman?" Jack visibly relaxed, as if he was waiting for someone to ask him. He stayed silent for a long moment as everybody waited for the answer. He shifted to the side a little bit before he looked up at the others. "Actually…I was hoping you would ask….it was exactly what was bothering me. You see, I was set up by Pitch…" And so Jack told them what truly happened, how he heard the voice in the memory box, how he was drawn to it, how Pitch used it to distract him and capture Baby Tooth, and how he realized that Pitch had stall him. By the end, Tooth had tears in her eyes and Bunny and North looked like they regretted what they did, and Sandy….well, let's just say no one was meeting his furious eyes. Jack sighed.

"B..But that's not all…." Bunny looked up with a confused look, as if saying "_what more coulda happened?"_but gestured for him to continue. Jack licked his lips and began. "I…When I flew off, I went to Antartica, it's where I always go when I'm really upset or need to think things through, and I was…ready to throw away the memory box." Tooth gasped. "But Jack-

He cut her off. "But I didn't have the guts to, so nothing to worry bout, Tooth. Anyways, so Pitch arrived and," he said, ignoring everyone's gasps, "he tried to get me to join his side. I think that was his plan though," he said with a frown. "Ya know, getting you guys to abandon me, so I could join him just to get revenge or something…yeah, that sounds like something the Boogieman would come up with. Anyways, I fought him but then he told me he knew what it felt like to be alone, to not be seen, and then…to…to long…for a family." Jack chuckled. "Oh, I was tempted at first. But I realized as he spoke that he wanted to bring fear to the world, he wanted the world to be cold and dark. So I refused, and I was just about to fly off when…" A sudden chirping distracted him and he smiled as Baby Tooth perched herself on his shoulder. "When I heard a chirp from behind and I immediately knew that he had Baby Tooth." Tooth growled, muttering about how she should have punched all his teeth out and showered him with quarters, but she stopped, tilting her head. "What did you do? How…how'd you get her back?" Jack nodded, continuing. "He told me he would let her go if I gave him my staff." Bunny reeled back in shock. "And….?"

"I did." This time, instead of gasps, there were shouts. "But Jack, that is dangerous decision," North said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Can I finish?" And after the blush and the nod, he went on. "Back to the topic, I gave him my staff and demanded Baby Tooth to be given to me, but of course….the creep didn't give her. " Bunny punched the air. "I knew he was gonna…oh, sorry, go on."

"He didn't let her go till she stabbed him with her beak," and he stopped, knowing full well that Tooth was gonna say something about her fairies being clever and all. And it was then that something caught his eye, but he grinned and continued his story. "But…he threw her into the crevasse that was behind me and broke my staff." Bunny's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "WHAT? Jack, seriously? But didn't it hurt?" Tooth was growling once more along with North, and Sandy looked furious, making pictures of knocking Pitch unconscious over and over again. Jack gave a small smile with a shake of the head. "It did. And since it was the first time, it hurt like hell. And he threw me into the crevasse, too, sadly. And it was then," he said happily. "That I saw my memories, and got the courage to return and help." Jack grinned as Bunny "woohoo-ed" and patted him on the back. "Awesome, mate! I think this calls for a drink!" He cheerfully (something that shocked Jack) poured the drinks and handed them out to everyone. Jack signaled Sandy to not drink his as the others put the cups to their mouth. As everyone but the two drank their eggnog, they started feeling queasy. But they kept on drinking. And they kept on asking Jack and Sandy to give them more, who, grinning deviously, gave them without complaint. Then they started talking funny.

Bunny stood up, swaying a little, much to Jack's and Sandy's amusement. He walked up to Tooth and held out his arm. "Did you know my fur was this sooooffftttt?" Tooth, also unsteady, touched his curiously and giggled. "It isssssss soooooo soft, Bunnnyyyyy!" Jack stifled a laugh as North stood up and fell on his bum. "Did you….knowwwww…..I have….a nesting dollllllll…." Bunny giggled very girlishly. "Really? That's funnyyy, right, Jack? Jaaackkkkkkk?" Jack coughed, trying to control the guffaws crawling up his throat. "Right," he said with a nod. And suddenly, Tooth, North, and Bunny were on the floor laughing. The fairy sat up and pointed a finger at Bunny, giggling all the while.

"You….you were small…and adorable! YOU! THE WARRIOR BUNNY!" And they were back to their laughing fit, holding their sides. Sandy and Jack exchanged amused looks, grinning like idiots, but the Sandman was confused. What happened? Are these guys….drunk?

Jack nodded. "The elves," he whispered. A silent guffaw was let out by the sandmade man as he gave the winter spirit an understanding look. They looked back to see the three sink down drowsily, trying to resist the sleep and hangover overcoming. With another giggle, Sandy sent the three dreams, watching happily as they sighed contently. With a roll of his eyes, Jack stood up and after taking tons of pictures by a camera that Sandy gave him, then, with great effort, picked up Bunny. "You get the other two…" he said as he dragged the Pooka to his room. Sandy shook his head bemusedly before easily putting the two on a dreamsand cloud and taking them to their rooms.

Things were really gonna be different with Jack in the family now.

**THERE YA GOOO! Hope you enjoyed it! And yeah, I decided to let Jack explain what had happened so that I could have them occupied as the elves slip vodka into their eggnogs! And a big sorry for not posting this soon enough. Im fasting, which is something a muslim does in the month of Ramadan, meaning I cant eat anything from sun up to sun down. Yeah, its cray-cray. Lol. So hope you liked it. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Also, any request? Feel free to tell me.**


	10. ANOTHER NOTE, GUYS,

**Okay, guys, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ALL NIGHT ON THIS….IDK IF IT'S GONNA BE A ONESHOT OR A THREE SHOT. BUT MAKE SURE TO READ "HE'S BACK!" FOR THIS ONE, BECAUSE YOU WONT UNDERSTAND THE CHARACTERS THAT WELL IF YOU DON'T. I WILL POST PROBABLY TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THAT, BUT IT WILL BE THIS WEEK. SORRY FOR THE CAPS, IM SURE YOU ARE SHOUTING IN YOUR MIND AS YOU READ THIS, BUT I AM SUGAR HIGH AT 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. SO YEAH. OH AND THIS ONE/THREE SHOT WILL BE KIND OF DEPRESSING SO WATCH IT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO….IDK….WHATEVER….HOPE YA LIKE IT. I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE, TO POST AS SOON AS I CAN. BUT ONE THING FOR SURE: IT WILL BE THIS WEEK!**


	11. Abandoned: Part 1

**Omg, Thanks so much for the awesome review! I knew you would like Drunk Bunny and funny elves, I wanted Jack to be able to take pictures of him, which is why he wasn't drunk…as for Sandy, I couldn't think of anything he would do as drunk..it didn't suit him. So yeah. This one shot (or more than one) is based off of my other story called "He's Back!", so I suggest, again, for those of you that haven't read it, to do so to understand the history of the characters in here and what they have to do with the Guardians. It has stuff like abandonment, deceit, pain, sorrow, and all that depressive stuff, but as always, with a happy ending. Hope ya like it though!**

Jack's eyes widened in horror as MiM gave the bad news. Bunny dropped his cup in shock, and Tooth gasped as Sandy made pictures through his sand asking how and why. North, it seemed, was the only one who was asking the questions they wanted to ask.

"But…Manny…How? How did Pitch escape?" And that was the bad news. Pitch had somehow escaped the orb they had captured him in for, apparently, eternity. But, of course, Manny had warned them that it was possible for him to escape, but at the same time he had said it was too difficult, and life-risking. But, Pitch, being as clever as he was, managed too. But then again, he was almost as old of MiM himself, since he had made the Boogieman first. And, the Moon's answer, for the first time was: _even I do not know, my Guardians. _

North looked to Jack, furrowing his eyebrows. "Where is Crystal?" Jack sighed, distracted from the Moon's messages. "She went to handle an upcoming tsunamis near California, the waves were getting big and could have caused chaos. I tried to get her to wait, but as you know….she's stubborn." North pinched his forehead, licking his lips. "We must warn her." Jack nodded. "On it." He climbed on to the window, despite Tooth telling him not to due to the fact that Pitch was out there, and waved to the others before flying off to find his girlfriend.

Crystal smiled tiredly as the wave calmed down. Finally, the threat of a tsunami was gone, and no children were in danger anymore. "Hmm, maybe…," she said to herself in her British accent. "Maybe a fun rainy day won't be so bad, I mean, Jenny enjoys it, doesn't she?" She sighed happily. Now that she had believers, she had changed. She was more social, more happy, less depressed and more…fun. Fun. One word that brought a smiled to her face. Why? Because "Fun" was her boyfriend. Literally. Jack Frost, the very embodiment of fun, was her boyfriend. Oops, correction there, now he was her fiancé. Their wedding was going to be at the end of the year, during winter, something they both had agreed on. It would be at the Pole, and her bridesmaid, Tooth, had planned lots of things…like her dress, bouquet, jewelry, ring, food, everything. North was going to do the ceremony. Bunny was Jack's best man, and Sandy was the ringbearer. Everything was going to be perfect, just the way she imagined. As she flew to the sky towards Jenny, her first official believer who she had gotten to believe without any help, she was unaware of the narrowed, yellow eyes that were following her.

"Crys!" came a gleeful shout from a house in the streets of London. She smiled and crouched down as the young red-haired girl ran into her arms, giving her a tight hug. Something she had gotten used to now that she lived with the Guardians. "Is it going to rain today?" The girl asked sweetly, making her smirk. "Of course, sweetheart. It's going to snow a little too, if you like." The girl nodded excitedly, jumping up and down. And they began to play. They were so into playing that both girls failed to notice a stream of black sand coming toward the blue haired spirit. But someone else did.

"Crystal!" Jack's horrified shout had her frozen and she suddenly got into a defensive position. It was then she noticed how dark it had gotten and how the shadows had grown. She pulled Jenny behind her, making sure to protect her. Her eyes looked up as Jack flew down to land beside her on the grass, his staff out too. She gasped when someone familiar, though not welcome, came out of the shadows.

"Pitch!?" She shouted in confusion and surprise. "What the….how the bloody hell did you escape?" The dark man chuckled. "And hello to you too. But it's alright, actually, in fact, I have a gift for you, my love." With that he waved his arm out and an army of nightmares _and _fearlings came out from behind him. "Oh crud," was all Jack said before he and Crystal began to fight. Pitch grinned at the very occupied couple as he crept closer to the girl. His plan was working perfectly. Silently and sneakily, he threw a bit of nightmare sand, enough that the two wouldn't notice, beside her, where it crawled up her body as she fought.

Crystal suddenly went rigid and stood straight. She tried to fight it, but it was as if she had no control of her body. Her hand, the one holding the staff, went up and whacked the weapon on Jack's head, who immediately fell unconscious and slumped onto the ground. "Crystal?" A small, frightened voice asked from behind, but though she very much wanted to, she didn't turn around. She waved her staff, and her eyes would have widened at the amount of water coming their way, but again, she had no control. Pitch was gone, it was then she realized, that he must be the one who….he must have thrown some sand on her when she was occupied. She helplessly watched from the inside as the tsunami went through the small town but…she thought, as the water died down, she heard a "Crystal, what are you doing?"…but there was no one in the clearing right now. A grey, blurry figure came in her line of vision, and she realized it was blurry because her eyes were full of unshed tears. "What the bloody hell have you done, mate!?" A very familiar voice cried. "You killed a child! What is wrong with ya, Crystal? Oh Moon, Jack!" There was a sigh of relief before a growl, and she felt herself get tackled to the ground. She looked at Aster Bunnymund, who was growling angrily, accusing her of killing someone or something. She shook her head and gasped. She could move again! Then she heard what he was saying.

"You killed her. You killed Jenny. Why did you do that? Why did you kill her, mate? What's wrong with you? Answer me!" But she wasn't paying attention anymore. She was too busy staring at the body in the Pooka's arms. It was…

"Jenny," she breathed, reached her hand out towards the dead child, but Bunny pulled away. "No! You killed her…you….you…" He stopped and laid the young girl down, and went to pick Jack up. He drudged towards her and grabbed her roughly by her arm. "You're comin' with me." She did nothing to fight him as he tapped his foot, and as they fell through a tunnel to the Pole.

"How….How could you?" Crystal didn't answer North's question, just stared as Bunny, who was behind North, was treating Jack on the couch. Her eyes still had tears, but she was too stubborn to let them fall. She was too in shock to let them fall. Jenny was dead. And it was all because….of Pitch! Her eyes snapped to North as she realized what he was thinking.

"Wait….you think I killed my first believer?" North growled looking away, pinching his nose in anger. Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and flew forward. "There's proof, Bunny saw you," she snapped. "He became a Guardian way before you, so we believe him. He wouldn't lie about his, and he certainly wouldn't be dumb enough to use it as a prank. We saw the damn light go out. We heard of the tsunami you caused. But why, Crystal? W-why?" She was sobbing now, and Crystal was silent. It was the first time Tooth had been this harsh, the first time she sweared in front of her. But then again, Jenny was really close to Tooth too, so it made sense. But what mostly kept Crystal silent was what Tooth had said. _So we believe him, _the words were echoing in her mind. So they don't believe her? Wait…they didn't even ask what happened? Even though they saw her memories, saw their mistakes from the past from when they blamed her for a tsunami another spirit had cause, they still didn't believe her? She slowly shook her head and walked backwards, away from the Guardian, but she paused in horror at Bunny's words.

"You're not a Guardian," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Her eyes widened and she shook her head again. "I…I didn't….Pitch-

"I saw Pitch, and he told me that ya killed Jenny ta frame him. Pitch may be a bastard, but he ain't never hurt a child, mate," he said sadly. Crystal was terrified. They didn't…

"You don't….you don't _believe me? _You're going to believe Pitch over me," she practically shrieked. She lost control of her breathing as sobs hitched in her throat. No, she thought, she was not going to lose it in front of the big Four. Wait, four. She looked to Sandy, her eyes full of hope, but that hope was diminished at the furious and totally-out-of-place look on the Sandman's face. She chuckled bitterly. "I knew it was too good to be true," she said before flying out. As she flew, she didn't hear anyone call out her name, and tears rapidly fell down her cheeks.

**There ya go, people. This is the first part. Hope ya like it. Cuz I certainly enjoyed making this…uh…two…three…whatever shot. So remember, ya got any requests, TELL ME!**


	12. Abandoned: Part 2

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sounds of chirping, which he immediately recognized as Tooth's Baby Teeth, came into hearing. He blinked a few times before looking around as the room came into focus. His eyes stopped on a small, familiar blue and green hybrid. "Baby Tooth?" There was a small chirp of shock and then she came into view, chirping excitedly. "You're gonna get Tooth? Okay." With a nod the small hybrid zoomed out of the room, and within seconds, came back with a concerned Tooth Fairy, who smiled.

"How're you feeling?" Jack nodded his fine and scanned the room, looking for a beautiful, blue-haired girl. Tooth noticed this and asked, confused. "Whatcha lookin' for?" He stared at her for a second before shaking his head, getting out of the trance he was in. "Um….Crystal, where is Crystal?" The fairy bit her lip and then decided to change the subject. "I'm going to get the others, they would want to know you're awake." Before Jack could say anything, she flew out of the room. He licked his lips. Something was definitely up. Tooth was hiding something, and, he was positive that it had something to do with his fiancé, seeing that she didn't want to answer his question about her. His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and in came Bunny, Sandy, and North followed by the fairy.

"Ah, my boy is awake. How are you feeling?" Jack sighed. "Fine. But where is Crystal? Pitch came and attacked us." Bunny's ears flattened against his head, and he slumped a little. "We know." Jack raised his eyebrows, he had noticed the change in his demeanor, but didn't understand. He was beginning to get even more worried now, almost to point where he was going to lose his cool (no pun intended). "Oh, well anyways, he was trying to gain control of her again, but we got busy fighting his stupid army. I saw him throw more sand while we were occupied but I couldn't stop it from reaching Crystal….and…she …," he paused, his voice full of horror. He looked at the other Guardians, who had looks of shock and guilt etched upon their faces. "Where is Crystal?" He questioned, straining his voice to sound calm. Bunny's eyebrows nit together and he hopped forward. "Well, when ya took too long, North sent me ta get ya, bu' when I got there, I saw Crys hit ya with 'er staff and ya fell unconscious and then….." As soon as he finished, Jack reeled in. "But what happened to Jen-

"She died," Tooth said with her eyes full of tears. "Crystal killed her." Jack's eyes narrowed at them when she said that. "Where. Is. Crystal." North pursed his lips before muttering something along the lines of "we let her go", but Jack heard and immediately he shrieked, "YOU DID WHAT?" For a long moment after that, he stayed silent as he breathed heavily, trying to get back to calm. "What made you do that?" This angered Bunny. After everything that spirit had done, he was still asking what made them kick her out? He was taking the side of that…that…killer?

"What do ya mean what made ya do that, huh? She killed people, and on purpose. And still ya takin' 'er side?" Jack growled. "Well let me ask you this, _rabbit. _Did you let her explain what really happened?"

"We didn't need ta, Pitch told us-

"And you _believed _Pitch OVER HER!" Tooth flinched as he shouted/growled at them. They all realized that what Jack was saying was true. Pitch was a trickster, not a prank trickster, a bad, hateful, revengeful trickster. And Crystal was the target of his revenge and Pitch, when on a vengeful quest, would do anything to get what he wants. "He's right," she whispered, getting the others attention. "We shouldn't have believed Pitch, he was….revenge." It was all she could say as her voice got thick and tears found their way to her eyes. They gasped. North fell into a chair, his head falling into his hands, as he realized his mistake. As they all realized this mistake. A tinkling sound interrupted them and they all turned to Sandy, who had an elf in his hands and sand puffing out of his ears. He made a picture of the moon and pointed to the window. They grimaced as they realized this was probably the hundredth time he was ignored. A beam moved to the bed and it showed a picture shadow of a girl with a staff. "Crystal," they all whispered. Then two more figures added to the picture and it showed the three fighting, and Crystal having trouble fighting against them. Jack gasped as he understood what was going. "She's being attacked by other spirits," he said. North pulled his sword out at the same time Bunny pulled his boomerangs out, while Sandy had his whips ready. "We must find her, where is she, Manny?" A shadow of the map of Saudi Arabia showed and Tooth sucked in a sharp breath. She was in Saudi Arabia, one of the hottest places during the Summer, and heat weakened Crystal even more than it did Jack, even though he is a winter spirit. "Let's go," they all said, and they set off.

Crystal slowly backed away from Heat and Fall, the two spirit that had been a pain in the you know what to her in the past century. The hot temperature was getting to her, weakening her, and she knew that there was no way she could win in her weakened condition. But nonetheless, she threw blast after blast, whether it was ice or water, but she was growing tired and knew that any moment, she would be too weak to fight anymore. And seeing that Heat was having no trouble deflecting her tactics, she knew the result all too well. In the past, she had been way too naïve, but sadly, even now, she couldn't win. Heat and Fall had heard the rumors of the tsunami, of the death, of the damage. And they had said, or rather threatened that they would deal with her once and for all. But she wouldn't go down without a fight; no, she was too strong willed for that. But she was growing weak, and unfortunately, Heat had noticed. She smirked. "Hmm, not the right place to pick a fight in, huh?" She asked throwing a ball of fire at her which she barely dodged. Crystal narrowed her eyes. "I didn't _pick the fight, _Heat, it was you, dumbass." And she was proud of the word she used, even if her British accent made it sound…not so mean. Jack had taught her how to curse, or rather, she had caught on. And plus, going around the world, she would hear that music humans call "rap", so some words were learnt from those too. Heat growled. "You dare speak to me like that, spirit!" She shrieked and suddenly she was throwing fireballs after fireballs, which Crystal was having trouble blocking. She hissed as one singed her arm, but continued to deflect the few attacks she could. While she was doing so, Fall silently crept behind her, and suddenly caught her, restraining her arms and making her drop her staff, which Heat immediately picked up, in surprise. Crystal struggled against him, but to no avail. Heat smirked before tilting her head thoughtfully, before an evil grin etched upon her features. She took the staff in both of her hands and snapped it over her knee, and Crystal gasped in pain, but the summer spirit wasn't done yet. She snapped each piece over and over again till there were a dozen pieces on the ground. Then she picked one piece up and gave Crystal an innocent, but evil, smile. "Time to say goodbye, dear Crystal," she said. She raised the sharp piece of wood and brought it down on her chest, but before it could reach her, a sudden shout of "nooooooo!" interrupted them. They all turned their heads to see a white-haired spirit running towards them with ridiculous speed and an overgrown rabbit behind him, who they recognized as Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny. Fall snapped his head back to Heat. "Hurry," he said as the blue-haired spirit he was holding began to very weakly (due to the heat) struggle and call out "Jack's" name repeatedly. Heat nodded and raised her hand, giving an evil grin to the Frostboy before plunging it down.

Crystal's breath hitched and a sharp pain in her chest interrupted her calling out to Jack. She looked down and saw blood. Lots of blood. She then saw a pale hand and followed it to find Heat's gleeful face, and it was then she realized that the two spirits had succeeded. She was going to die. Fall let her go, whether it was because lots of ice was thrown at him or he needed to escape, she didn't know. She fell to her knees and brought her hands to the wood embedded in her chest. She was dying. She knew it. There was no way she could get out of this one. It was as if everything was in slow motion as she plummeted towards the ground, waiting to meet the uncomfortable sand. But she didn't. Cold, but comforting, hands caught before she met the ground and she found herself looking into icy blue eyes. Eyes that were full of tears.

Eyes that she would recognize anywhere.

Eyes that she knew she would want to see before dying. These were Jack Frost's tearful eyes. Her once fiance's sad eyes. So he knew the truth, but Crys knew Jack better, he wouldn't except it.

And she was right.

"Please just hold on, Crys, you're gonna be fine. Oh moon, there's so much blood, Bunny. Just hold on, Crys." His voice was so beautiful even when you could hear him crying. It was the voice she wanted to hear before death. "Hold on, mate. Yer gonna be fine, Crys." And that voice.

Wasn't that her brother's, Bunnymund's, voice? No, he wasn't her brother anymore, she had betrayed him. And she realized this was the time to tell them the truth.

"Jack….." A pause. "Bunny…." Silence fell throughout the desert. "I…It was..nt….me….Pitch….he…it…was Pitch….his sand…control….Jack…" She saw the white hair of her beautiful fiance's hair flop up and down in a nod, and she would of laughed and ruffled it if it weren't for the growing pain in her chest. "Hold on, Crys, please. Just keep breathing." She chuckled, or rather coughed as the hands that held her held on tighter. Slowly, she took off a blue necklace that was in the shape of a tear drop, and her hand looked for his. "Jack….." She found it and grabbed it. The necklace was put into the pale hand, and she closed his fingers around it. "Keep….it…" Jack shook his head. "You're going to be okay, Crys, hold on, _please_," he begged. The sound of sobbing came, and she knew it was someone she loved very much. Tooth. "Don't…deny it. You know…I'm dying-

"No, no," he cried. "No, you're not." She painstakingly brought her hand up to his lips and whispered a "shhh" to him. "Just remember….it's not over…yet…and…I…" Her body twitched in pain, and she knew she had only a few seconds. "I love you."

And she breathed in one last time before she went still, her head falling back and revealing her vulnerable throat, her eyes blank and wide. Jack shook her slowly.

"Crystal?" No response, not a breath. Bunny punched the ground as Tooth screamed in despair. Sandy brought hands to his face as he sobbed and North…North just stared at the lifeless spirit in his boy's arms. But Jack was the worst.

"CRYSTAL? Come on, wake up, this isn't a joke anymore. COME ON! OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES…"

"Jack…." North said, but the distraught spirit didn't hear. "CRYSTAL, WAKE UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP-

"JACK," North shouted. "She. Is. Dead. Gone." He shook his head in denial. "NO, NO, NO! IT CANT BE! CRYSTAL, NO, YOU CANT LEAVE ME." Panicking, Sandy threw dreamsand on Jack, whose eyes immediately rolled back and he fell to the ground. North cautiously unraveled Crystal from Jack's unconscious, trembling form, tears falling from his eyes.

"To the sleigh, it is time to prepare for…funeral."


	13. Another ANNOYING NOTE!

**I KNOW, I KNOW. IT SEEMS BAD HOW CRYS DIED, BUT I ASSURE YOU THIS IS NOT THE END, CHILDREN! The thing is that, like I said before, I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! They are soooooo fun and makes the reader ask for more. BUT REMEMBER, I AM OPEN TO ALL REQUEST BUT I DO NOT DO JACKRABBIT SLASH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT. TO ME, Tooth is a mom, North is a Dad, Sandy is like an Uncle/Brother, and Bunny **_**is **_**the OLDER BROTHER. SO ANYWAYS, GIVE ME ALL THE REQUESTS YOU CAN!**

**~ThatJackFrost~**


	14. Abandoned: Part 3

**Do not FRET, My children. There is nothing to worry about, lovelies, for I shall finish this three/four-shot, and you shall not be disappointed! I know it's a mean cliffhanger, but come on, ya gotta admit it, ya want more. AND SERIOUSLY GIVE ME SOME MORE REQUESTS, IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**

**Anyways, hope you like it. **

The ride to the Pole was a silent one. Everybody couldn't bear to look at Crystal, yet no one could tear their eyes away from her. They had closed her eyes, so now she looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping. And so was Jack, unconscious though he was, tears were continuously running from his eyes even in sleep. But it seemed that the only person truly expressing their sorrow was Tooth, who was still sobbing and wailing. The sleigh landed harshly, though nobody noticed, not even Bunny, who hated heights. Their Crys was gone. The one girl who they all loved and trusted and had fun with. The girl who laughed all the time, cheered everyone up, and hid her pain through her smile. And they regretted losing her. The four still awake were wallowing in misery, knowing full well that it was their fault. Tooth felt horrible for talking to her so horribly, for making her feel like an outcast. _"Wait….you don't believe me…." _The hopelessness in her voice had gotten Bunny's attention, but he had waved it away. He had believed Pitch, that trick, shadow-sneaking ratbag, over her. And now, they were staring at her lifeless face. The tears would stop. It was all their fault.

The sleigh suddenly stopped and it was then they all realized that they had reached the Pole. North picked Crys up, his eyes never leaving her innocent, lifeless face, and walked inside. Bunny picked up Jack and followed, the other two on his heels. As they walked in, it was loud and chaotic like it usually was. But suddenly, as each pair of eyes of the yetis and elves fell on them, silence echoed throughout the chambers. There was a roar of despair from the left and they turned to see Jane, Phil's wife and Crystal's favorite yeti, in tears. Jane was the yeti, aside from Phil, who took care of Crystal a lot, much like a mother….a yeti mother. When Jack or Bunny weren't around or were busy, she would play with her and Phil, or help them with making the toys and testing them. She would play pranks on Jack and sometimes Bunny for them when they wanted revenge. She would distract the elves so the yetis could work. All in all, every single yeti and elf loved her. Dingle was crying too. The small, but smarter-than-the-rest elf would follow her around and help her setting up pranks. She would sometimes even take him and a couple other elves out with her when she went to give a few storms.

Everyone loved her.

When Jack had found out that spirits bothered her, he confronted them, even Heat and Fall, to make sure they don't do it again….guess two didn't get the warning. When Bunny found out about her _ninja-like _abilities, he practiced with her and sometimes play-fought with her. When North found out what an great singer and dancer, he had her perform from them all with Jack. When Tooth found out how beautiful her teeth were, she would dance around and talk to her about, discipline her when she ate sugary food, and share things with her. When Sandy discovered her art talent, he had her draw for him and even painted with her, silently laughing and playing with her.

Everyone loved her.

They slowly walked down the long path and North suddenly stopped, making them realize that they had reached her and Jack's room. They opened the door and gasped. Crystal had made it beautiful. She had painted snowflakes on three of the blue walls and decorated it so perfectly that it fitted both perfectly. But what had gotten their attention was the painting on the wall in front of them. It was all six of them, laughing together, and on the bottom, in scripty cursive, was written Family, Always's & Forever, something that made them shed more tears. Crystal had finally excepted them as her family, and they had abandoned her. They had made a loner's worst fear come true. They were no better than the Boogieman himself. North laid Crystal on the bed and turned around, pinched his forehead in remorse, crying in guilt and sorrow. Bunny laid Jack down on the blue couch diagonal from the bed and ran out of the room before anyone could stop him. They knew where he was going and what he was going to do. The sound of sobbing reached their ears and sadly smiled, so even Bunny had a breaking point. Tooth kissed Crystal's head then flew out of the room along with Sandy, who had left a sand rose in her hand. North was the last one to leave, giving her a kiss on the forehead and saying multiple "I'm sorry"s before letting the she-Yetis clean her up. "Phil!" The yeti slowly drudged his way to Santa, and nodded his head. It was time to get ready for a Guardian funeral.

Jack opened his eyes slowly to find himself in his room. He had just had a nightmare, where Heat and Fall….wait…he sat up to see his love lying on the bed like Snow White did when she died. Her hands folded on her chest with a golden rose in them, her hair spread underneath her, her legs together, and her face looking peaceful, as if she were sleeping. But she wasn't. What he saw wasn't a nightmare, it was reality, though he didn't want to accept it. She was dead and it was all Pitch's fault. And those two wretched spirits. He trudged forward as if he had weights on his legs towards Crystal and stopped as he till he was standing right beside her. He stroked her cheek as he relived everything that had happened. Fury flared in his eyes and he found himself taking his staff and stomping towards the globe room.

"Jack," he snapped out of his trance at the gentle feminine voice and looked at Tooth. "Where are you going?" And he was reminded again of where and why he was going, and the fury that had been in his eyes a few moments ago was back. Tooth immediately understood. She shook her vehemently. "No, Jack, you can't! They probably know we'll come and have back up or something. You can't go al-

"I'll go with 'im," came a voice from the doorway. They turned to see Bunny already taking out his boomerangs and giving him a determined look. Jack looked at the hybrid. "Better now?" His voice was so low that it sounded dangerous, and impatient. She stuttered. "I….yes, but-

But the two were already on their way, through a tunnel. She sighed, feeling so sorry not for those two spirits, but for anyone else that gets in their way. North came in, rubbing his forehead, and looked around.

"Where-

"They went to find Heat and Fall." North stayed quiet then paused slightly, a look of shock etched on his face. Tooth noticed and immediately knew he was wondering something. It was nice to know he didn't lose his center over the death of Crystal. "What is it?" The big man looked at her with a doubtful look on his face. "I….when spirits die, they fade after few hours, correct?" A nod from the fairy. "Then…..why hasn't Crystal…faded?" He asked hesitantly. Tooth sighed, she knew what he was thinking, but shook her head. She didn't want to gain hope and lose it all over again. No. She didn't know what she would do if she lost it again. "I know what you're….there isn't any hope, Nick. There just isn't." Santa visibly deflated. The confident, yet doubtful demeanor changing to a depressed one. He ran a hand through his beard, before sighing while grabbing a small, now brown, staff that once belonged to his daughter (in-law).

"I hope Jack kills Heat and Fall."

Fall scramble back from the two furious immortals gaining on him. He knew they would come for him, that's why he had told his minions to stay ready, to be prepared to beat them back to the Pole. But shockingly, yet not so shockingly, they two Guardians took about two seconds to get rid of his workers, Jack freezing them to the ground and Bunny knocking the others unconscious with his wooden sticks. He looked around, searching for his partner, and cursed when he realized she must have hid and betrayed him. He looked back to the two towering forms of the terrifying Guardians.

"S-sorry. I…I d-didn't….j-just…s-s-sorry!" He cried, trying to get away from them. He shivered at the ice cold fury in Frost's eyes. That glacier look could kill anyone just out of fear. Bet the Boogieman was enjoying this. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it!" He staffed pulsed blue angrily, as if it wanted revenge on Fall too, and he raised it, the blue aura making his body glow, and suddenly he was blinded by the bright light. He screamed, thinking it was the white light of death, but realized, though he didn't stop screaming in terror, that he wasn't dead.

But was good as. Everything was incased in ice, even him; he was frozen solid, all he was able to do was see the form of a smirking darkly Jack Frost, and a evilly grinning rabbit next to him. He internally sighed. He would be better like this, but he was worried for what they would do to Heat once they found her, I mean, she was the one to actually kill the water spirit.

Jack looked around, smirking at Fall's frozen form that he had just knocked down on the ground. "Now where is Heat?" He asked, revenge in his tone. He closed his eyes, letting his senses out to search for any other immortal on the ground. Spirits had the power to do that, especially elemental spirits. They could sense spirits and other immortals anywhere near them and if they tried, though it would exhaust them to no end, all around the globe. He smirked as he felt Heat's presence at the back of this….leaf palace? _So lame, _he thought to himself. He nodded his head to Bunny to follow him and walked to the back of the palace. He kicked open the door but found the room empty. The spirit was hiding. He touched a wall, letting frost spread across the room, knowing full well that if the ice touched the summer spirit, it would be like a burn, and anyways, spirits like Heat couldn't stand the cold. A loud "OW" broke his line of thoughts as a tuft of red hair jumped out from behind an orange, opaque curtain. Heat turned and screamed in fear. She had seen the two Guardians fight Fall's minions and beat them within seconds and immediately knew that he wouldn't be in good shape and would be lucky to end up alive. So she hid. But unfortunately, the twosome had found her. She cowered back, trying desperately to find some sort of escape. A gasp came out of her mouth as a white hand grabbed her throat and slammed her against a wall. She gave a strangle scream when ice spread from his fingers. It felt as though she was burning. She tried to beg him to stop, but knew it was hopeless. Ever heard that saying 'what goes around comes around'? Yeah, that's exactly what's happening right now. She began to hyperventilate as the ice covered her whole body, but still….no mercy. It was then she realized that this was all her fault, and she deserved it. Crystal had done nothing to her. Ever. She was the one who had been jealous of the amount of power the water spirit contained. She had been the one who had been jealous of the fact that the moon and Mother Nature had made her. She had been the one who had been jealous of the fact that MiM had chosen her as a Guardian. She was the one who picked fights with spirit, who, now that she noticed, had always tried to defend herself without laying a finger on them. She was the one who had turned Fall against her, who had forced him to join her to bully the young spirit, who had pressured him into killing White. In truth, she should have helped the small spirit. She should have taught her how to control elemental powers. Heat had had people help her when she became a spirit, so why didn't she help her when she simply asked her for it? The answer was simple. Jealousy. _I deserve it _was the last thought before the cold and the dark overcame her.

Jack exhaled as he dropped the frozen, unconscious summer spirit carelessly. It felt as though weight had been lifted off of his chest by getting revenge on these two dirtbags. Bunny put a paw on his shoulder and he sighed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Come on," he somehow choked out. "Time for the….to pay our respects to her."

All he could do was nod.

The Man in the Moon smiled. He knew how his Guardians were feeling. He could feel their sadness all the way to where he lived. He stared at Crystal for a long while as the preparations for a funeral were being arranged. He shook his head with a sigh. He was sad that his Guardians thought that he could so mercilessly snatch a loved one from them. But they were naïve…at some points.

Rays from the moon slowly reached Crystal rooms and found their way to her. White light filled the room, and it was as if she was glowing as he did his work.

Under the moon's beams, as he watched, watery blue eyes fluttered open.

**TOLD YA! TOLD YA YOU WOULD NOT BE DISAPPOINTED! TOLD YA IT WOULDN'T BE A SAD ENDING. BUT DO NOT FRET, MY LITTLE ONES. IT IS NOT OVER. JUST ONE MORE AND TA DA, THE…NOW FOUR-SHOT WILL BE FINISHED. I'm really sorry that I didn't post fast enough, but I have to prepare for school, my vacation ends after a week! So I will try to post again this week, but no promises! I have a busy life! Lol. But after school starts, it WILL take longer than this to post shots. **

**ANY REQUESTS? PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST AS REVIEWS!**


	15. Abandoned: Part 4: LAST PART

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! Im trying to update as fast as I can, since I promised you that im not one of those authors that takes years to update one chapter. Also, a few things I wanna clear out.**

**Moonshroom420: Heat and Fall are not dead! Jack wanted to kill her, but he is a Guardians, and it is not up to a Guardian to decide the sentence for another immortal (atleast in my story it isn't…), but he damaged both enough that there wont be a lot of summer or fall throughout the year. The two will be really weak and will regret their actions. April has nothing to do with this, and she would have never said yes to killing another spirit. She used to have a passionate hate for Crystal, but once she found out that the Moon and Mother Nature chose her, that hate changed to respect, which is why the Guardians had no problem with inviting her to the prom. And don't worry, the Guardians will be as surprised as some of you are when they find out she's back. So hope ya like it!**

**OinkyThePiggy: I think everyone gets teary when Bunny cries, lol. And yeah, the revenge was pretty…..i don't know…cool, especially since it was both Bunny and him. Bunny went with him because he didn't wanna loose Jack like he did Crystal. He truly believes Jack to be his brother, and Jack too believes the same, though none would ever admit it…YET! (hope ya see the clue there) And you'll see her reaction to what Jack did to the two spirits in this chapter! Like I said before, Guardians cant kill immortals, it's not their job to punish, that's MiM. The Moon is a wise lil' git, huh? Lol. And thanks so much for understanding (and Jasmine, you too, of course *sighs* lol), because I don't want anyone to tell me that I broke my promise. And trust me, I love writing fanfics, whenever im not busy with work or family I'm typing away till I get tired. And BTW, you're stories are nice, I read them! I hope I favorited them, because seriously, you are pretty good at it. I'll double check just to make sure. **

**Right now, I am painting my room my favorite color, purple, but Jazz already knows that, right? Lol. But now that my room is drying, I decided to start on the last part of this one shot. **

Watery blue eyes fluttered open, and the blue haired spirit looked around in confusion. She was alone….but wasn't she dead? She remembered dying, she remembered everything. Heat stabbing her, Jack holding her, her saying good bye to him, him begging her to hold on, and she even remembered everything going dark and then a white light. Didn't people say that when someone dies they see a white light? _Wait, _she thought. She remembered having….was it a dream? It was a man, a pale man wearing a white suit. He was saying something.

And then it hit her.

_I can't take you away, they aren't ready to let go. The Moon is not allowing me. Go back, they need you. _

They? Oh, he meant her family, but were they her family anymore? Didn't they abandon her, didn't they lose their trust in her? Didn't they believe Pitch over her? No, no, it wasn't their fault. It was Pitch Black's. He had set her up, he had made her look bad. And plus, she did tell Jack before dying, and Jack had said that he knew, he knew she wasn't the bad guy.

_They need you._ The phrase repeated over and over again in her head. If they needed her, that probably meant….that they were taking her so-called death pretty hard. No, she wouldn't let them go through that pain. Not her family.

But what about Jack? How was he taking this? She knew he loved her to the Moon and back, maybe even more, so how did he react? She couldn't bare thinking of him crying over her, of him being in too much pain just because she was dead. No, he wouldn't go through that. Not her Jack.

She stood up and took a look at herself. She was wearing a white dress that had long sleeves and went to the floor. The sleeved fell off from her shoulders and it was then she noticed a golden flower in her hand. She smiled. Sandy really did care about her, in fact, he was like an….uncle-brother, or something in between. She sighed. No time to waste, the next thing you know they are going after the other two spirits that did this to her…unless….Jack already did. She hoped not. Jack in revenge mode was even more dangerous than Jack in a I'm-gonna-get-you-back prank mode. And that was saying something. She silently opened the door and walked slowly to the globe room, where, though the thought sent shivers down her spine, they must be holding her Guardian funeral.

"-seriously do that? What if they die, Jack?" She heard Tooth's (shaky) voice. She shook her head. Let's just hope this isn't what she thought it was.

"They deserved it," came a low, dark response. Her eyes widened at the hopelessness, pain, sorrow, and so many more emotions in his voice. But it was obvious now what they were talking about. Jack had gone to avenge her death.

"Damn right they did. Bloody drongos killed my little ankle-bita," came Bunny's voice. _Is he crying? _She decided it was now time to step in, she couldn't stand Bunny or her fiancé like this.

"Jack, did he just call me short in Australian?" The reaction was spontaneous. They all turned around in shock, and North, if it weren't a serious situation Crystal would have laughed, half-screamed and half-gasped. Bunny and Jack stayed frozen, while Sandy looked both excited and doubtful almost as much as Tooth did.

Crystal tensed up at all the staring, she still wasn't used to this. And plus, she had just come back from the dead. Trying to lower the tension in the room, she pouted playfully at them. "I hope you didn't underestimate me! I mean, it's not that easy to get rid of me." There was a flash of blue and green, and she found herself being strangle-hugged by Tooth.

"Oh Moon, I thought I had lost you, Crys. I'm so g-glad," she sobbed. Crystal hugged her back, smiling sadly. A moment later North came into the hug….then Bunny….then Sandy. It was really hard to breath. Only one person in the room remained where he was. Crystal sighed before letting the others go and walking up to him.

"I…I know this is….I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain you went through. I don't really know what else to s- She was interrupted by a full-blown kiss, and she hugged Jack as she returned it with happiness. They pulled apart and it was as if Jack didn't want to let her go, not that she minded. She knew he wasn't going to do anything like that anytime soon, she knew he was still wondering whether this was a dream or reality. She hoped the kiss answered that question, but who knows? Jack is pretty dense at sometimes. She looked up at him, staring into his teary blue eyes.

"Never do that to me again," he whispered. "Never leave me." She shook head no, whispering her promise that she would never do such a thing, whispering I'm sorrys to him over and over again. He looked out the window to see the Moon, and if you looked closer, you could see it smiling.

"Thanks, Manny. Thanks for giving her back." She sighed in relief. So she wouldn't have to explain how she returned. Really, Manny, thank you.

*Tooth's POV*

After Crys had changed back to some normal clothes, I took the dress and threw it into the fire. Never again do I want to see my daughter wearing those clothes. Never again. This time, I would not let me or anyone else make a mistake like this. I should have listened to her. Should have asked her to explain what really happened. I should have never believed Pitch in the first place. I should have…..not done so many more things. But those sorrys would be for another day. Right now, I'm gonna celebrate with my family. A celebration of revival.

*North's POV*

I'm glad she's back. I will celebrate tonight with vodka, and cookies, and milk, and everything. Especially things that my daughter likes such as…Okay, I think I need to learn more about my daughter (in law). Such a horrible Daddy I am. I don't even know my daughter's likes and dislikes. I don't know how to take care of her. I don't know how to say sorry to her. But that's for later. Right now, I shall celebrate with my family.

*Bunny and Sandy's 3rd POV*

She's back! Sandy and Bunny both felt so happy, yet giddy from excitement. MiM was sneaky in his own ways, wasn't he? Bunny should have known that the Moon wouldn't just allow Crys to be taken away from them. But what could he do? He was so grief-stricken that the thought never came to mind. Both felt horrible for not believing Crys, and choosing Pitch over her? That was just plain unforgivable. But somehow, it seemed, she had forgiven them. Things would get better later on. Yes, they would.

Jack's POV*

I took Crys back to our room, holding her bridal-style in my arms, my eyes never leaving hers. They seemed to have so many emotions in them. Happiness. Guilt. Sadness. Betrayal. Excitement. Love. And most of all, life. I feel so elated. Her life. She's not dead. She's alive. Breathing and alive. If she hadn't kissed me back in the globe room, I probably would've thought this as a dream….or a nightmare where Pitch was torturing me. Today was the day I realized even more that…I don't know how I ever lived without her. I always felt as though there was something missing. And now I realize…that thing was Crys. I knew what she was avoiding. But she needed to accept. So I began.

"Crystal," I used her full name, to make sure she knew I was serious. "You do know that…you know….you died." She pursed her lips as I set her down on the bed and sat beside her. I put my hands on her shoulders. "You're gonna have to accept it. You know that." Tears formed in her eyes but, being as stubborn as she was, she kept them at bay. "But…I'm back, so not worries. I didn't…no." Her accent was just so beautiful. Anyways, back to subject. I shook her slightly. "You did. Manny brought you back." She shook her head. "I….I just…." She couldn't finish what she was saying because a sob broke through. I immediately pushed myself forward and brought my arms around her, almost protectively. An occasional "shh" would leave my lips, and "it's okay" would be repeated continuously. After a few moments, she sighed and wiped her tears.

"I was so scared, Jack. I was…..I _knew _I was dying. I knew there was no hope in saving me. I..It's so…I don't know!" She was suddenly frustrated. "Why did I fall for Pitch's trap? All this is my fault!" Anger crept into my eyes and I pushed her back. She looked frightened, almost as if she thought I was mad at her. "Listen to me carefully, Crys. _None _of this was your fault. It was all Pitch's and the rest of them. _They _shouldn't have believed Pitch. But, but, but," I said in an optimistic tone. "That's the past now. _You _are fine now. And everything will get better. I promise." She smiled shakily and leaned forward, bringing her lips to my ear. And what she said made me grin.

"That's what you promised."

**So the final part of this four-shot is done. I'm thinking to call these shots….Abandoned. Since it fits the story. Hope you liked it. AND IF YALL GOT ANY REQUEST, TELL ME! IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, CHILDREN! Also, It might take a little longer than a few days for me to update, ya know, cuz school is starting and I gotta get ready for it. Becoming a junior (11****th**** grade) is exciting! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and GIVE ME ANY REQUEST YOU CAN THROW AT ME! (that means you too Moonshroom420!) lol.**


	16. tHESE notes are annoying, arent they?

**I am very sorry for not posting. It will happen in a few days, I'm adjusting to my school schedule and my house is being repainted and setted up! SO SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED, BUT BUSY BUSY BUSY!**


	17. One-shot 6: part 4: extended by request

**I know, I know. I havent updated like i had promised, but what can i say, 11th grade is harder than you think, even if it just started two days ago. I already have a bunch of homework (probably due to the fact that I am take dual/college credit classes) and one project. I have an open house to plan, some supplies to get, a talent show to help plan, and I gotta give time to my family and friends. Which obviously means I had not much time to write, correct? Yup. But that doesnt mean I havent written at all! Oh no, no no, kiddos, I write whenever I can, why? Not just to update for you guys, but because I just love writing and fanfiction, and putting those to together is just perfect! Ya feel me? No?...okay. *goes into a corner and hides* lol. **

**Ya see the thing is that I have ALOT, and by alot, I MEAN ALOT of responsibilites on my head. I have a family to take care of along with friends to give time to. I have to clean the house and make sure it stays that way. At school, I have a handful of notes to take, even if its about classroom rules or cooking, then i have loads of homework. I got a project from Aquatic Science that is due this friday, forms that I gotta fill and have my parents sign, essays about my personality that i have to turn in by thursday, and a club election coming up on friday. Yyeah, I know, that's quite alot. But let me tell you in detail. Why? So that you can understand the reason it might and prbably will take long to update in the future. For the club, I am running for vice president, which means I will have alot of work and meetings to work on. I have college credit classes that I must keep up with because if i fail I will be dropped out of class, which means about $120 dollars going waste. I gotta go talk to my counsilour to give me afterschool Government classes so I dont have to deal with it next year, and I have to change from regulars Algebra to advanced placement Algebra 2. For the teaching class I have, I have to organize a open house with my class, (open house is basically parents meeting the teacher for those of you who arent familiar with the term), and I have to organize a few field trips to orphanages and nursery homes for the community service required for this teaching course. Lastly, I gotta go to my Assistant principal to join student council. Yup. I know, your probably like, why all the stress? But its so i am free of all the stress next year, which is my last year in high school, and so that I could go straight to a university instead of having to waste a year or two doing my basics. And now you know that I am a nerd, but remember this, I AM PROUD OF IT! I'm a nerd who turns her work in on time and does everything she can for her future. **

**Anyways, though some of you probably skip this and just go right to the story, ENJOY! :)**

Mother Nature was a kind woman. She was loyal, honest, brave, nice, beautiful, basically every quality required to be a Mother of Nature, but most of all, she was a warrior. Now no, she wasnt a Guardian of _Childhood, _but she was a Guardian nonetheless, that too of nature, obviously. She made sure Nature was balanced the way it should be, even though it was a lot of work. But that too had a solution.

The spirit system made it much easier, and gave her time to actually relax, which felt real good. The spirits were in a way her children, since she had created them...well, _most of them_...she loved all of them, whether made by her or not, alot, but she made sure they were worthy of the job given to them. Usually, she would choose a spirit for a season or an element whenever she needed it, but there were times when her old friend, Manny, or The Man in the Moon, would interfere, not that she minded. Manny, though enemy of her very own father, Pitch Black, was a dear old friend of hers. There were times when he would choose a spirit, or in fact two spirits, and use her help to make them. Of course, he had the power to make them by himself, but it was to make sure Seraphine, as Mother Nature was called, was happy with his choice, which she always was.

Her spirits, or sprites in some cases, whether hers completely or not, were very loyal to her. Sure, some had grudges against another, but they took her orders seriously. Though, she should never say this, she actually _had _favorites, two to be exact. And the funny thing was that they werent completely hers, they were made by Manny too. Their names were Jack Frost and Crystal White, and they were the most loyal, kind, generous, responsible spirits she had ever seen. And she was not surprised when she discovered the two being chosen to be Guardians. I mean, they loved children alot. What had shocked her was when she learned that they were a couple, and she was delighted when she saw that the two had soon become fiances. She had been there when it had been declared, and was very happy with the decision. They had, coincidentally, alot of similarites. For example their pasts, Jack Frost had sacrificed his life for his little sister, and Crystal White did the same for her younger brother. The two were yelled at by the Guardians, which of course Seraphine still wasnt happy about, for not being able to control something that was beyond their control. Crys, as she was now called by everyone, and Jack were very famous in the spirit world, but half of it befreinded them while the other half despised them, sadly. Many of her sprites held grudges against them. Questions of why the two had so much power at such a young human-wise age, and why they were chosen to be Guardians were asked angrily. Mother had just smiled and told them simply because the couple deserved it. THey had let it go once she had told them to, but two very stubborn spirits held on to the grudge, their names Heat and Fall. Once, they had set out to get revenge on Crys (before Guardianship) and did what they did, and Seraphine punished them by stripping away their powers and letting winter and spring last longer than it should have. You see, they had broken a rule, not to mention disobeyed an order. Mother had set a rule, that no spirits was to harm another one of his or her kind, that was her job, and her job only. She was the only one, aside from Manny, who was aloud to punish or harm a spirit, and that too, reasonably.

She sighed as she thought of everything. WHy was she thinking this anyway? It's not like she ever was able to fix the grudge her jealous spirits held. She was, at the moment, sitting in her throne, thinking. Originally, she was supposed to plan the spirit meeting, held whenever she felt she needed it to be, but at the moment she had planned to plan her two favorite spirits wedding. It was then that she felt a twinge of disturbance in nature, her specialty. What the?

And she felt it again, this time more specifically from Fall's side, since it was his time of the year. She frowned as it got more intense to the point that it almost felt physical. SHe sighed. Well, time to invesigate. She got up and called on the wind, which took her to the direction of Fall's home. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Her jaw dropped as Fall's palace came into view. The entire place was covered in ice! Who could have done this? There was only one name on her mind, but she shook it off. He would never pick a fight just like that, there would always be a reason for him to do so. She slowly, cautiously walked inside only to gasp in horror at the sight of Fall and his Guards. Every single one of them were unconscious, except for Fall, who was frozen solid and knocked over. She hurried over and melted the ice on him and the palace simulatenously. But Fall was on the edge of consciousness by the time she was done, but she hurriedly asked. "Who did this to you?" Fall blinked a few times before he opened his mouth slowly. "F...Frost...and Bu-bu-bunny." But why? THe Guardians, she knew very well, were very negotiative and kind, they would nevver do this to him. Jack...well she had never seen him angry, especialy because he was so kind. Manny had mentioned something about to stay away from him in anger, so if he did this... She was just about to leave when Fall stopped her. "He...Heat...too..He got...heat too..." She turned around to say alright when she realized he hadfallen unconscious. She sighed and looked for Heat, the horror she had felt before coming back when she did. The girl was cold, which was pretty bad for a summer spirit. Seraphine once again melted the ice and laid her onto her bed. She growled and asked the wind to take her to the pole. It was time to meet the Guardains.

* * *

North stared wide-eyes at the women glaring at him. He had been helping Phil paint some toys when she barged into the globe room. The yetis froze and immeidatly ran off, leaving North to face her. "Where is Jack?" She hissed. He pursed his lips before nodding to someone behind her, or rather, a hairy beast left, and after a few minutes as North stared at the beauiful Mother Nature, came back with two small spirits following them. Sera's face softened as she saw them. No matter what, they were her favorites. It was then that she noticed how Jack was helping Crystal walk, and how she had her lips pursed as she did. It looked as though...she finally snapped out of thoughts and gave the white haired spirit a look. "Explain to me why you attack my Fall and Summer spirit, Jack." He winced slightly while Crystal sighed, muttering something like "Told you, you shouldnt have done it". Jack looked at North, who nodded, then at Crystal, who was meeting no one's eyes for some reason. He sighed.

"You might wanna sit down. One, because it's a long story. And two, well...let's just say, I dont want you to break anything." And so he began.

By the time he was done, Mother Nature was fuming. How dare Heat and Fall try to take her child away? And her favorite child, oh hell no! She stared at Jack, then at Crystal, who had tears in her eyes as she was probably remembering her dying moments. Her daughter was obviously still somewhat injured, even if Manny had helped her a bit. It explained why the winter spirit had been helping her here, and the disturbance she had felt even before Fall and Heat's little accident. She exhaled slowly, bringing the attention of the other immortals to her.

"Honestly, I have no idea how you controlled yourself, Jack. If I were you, I probably would have killed them. But they are my children, and thank you for considering the fact and following my rules unlike the other spirits. I will make sure they be punished for their mistakes and do not worry, they wont even show there faces. I'm shocked that Manny hasnt stripped them away from the Earth." North gave her a look of shock, while Jack's face was unreadable. Crystal remained silent, looking down as the tears had dried. But she still seemed upset. Seraphine smiled and walked to her, lifting her chin to make her look at her. "It's okay. I know what you are thinking, and trust me, Crys, it wasnt because you were weak. It was actually because you were too strong that this happened. But remember this, you have my word that no such thing shall ever happen again. And just so know, you not only have me and Jack by your side, you also have a family. They may have made a mistake, but they also learned from it. It's safe to trust them now." And she hugged Crystal, who let a few more tears fall and smiled at her. She whispered a "thanks, mom" to her before she stood up and got ready to go.

"As for my father, I shall deal with him myself. Though, I dont care if you try too." And with that, she left, giving them confidence that this will never happen again.

**Ta-dah! I know it's not alot but it's the best I could do for now, thanks.**


	18. Remake Antarctica: Part 1

**Yeah...like i had said, it would take time for the next update. Work, work, work, I'm starting to already hate school...and its only the first week. lol. Any of you guys feel me?**

**Well this one shot is not based off of 'He's back' but the actual movie. And please please please, give me all the requests you can, because like i said before, I really need more ideas. With all this school work, I have no time to actually think of any ideas. So it doesnt matter whether you want a funny, sad, depressing, or fluffy one. Just tell me. It can be about Pitch, Jack, or any of the other Guardians. If you have an OC on your mind, tell me. BUT BUT BUT, remember, I do not do JackRabbit slashes, because one, i dont really enjoy Jack being in love with a Pooka, and two, Im not good at writing those. Sooo, anything else, tell me. **

**OinkythePiggy: Thank you soo much. I'm happy that you enjoyed it. Yeah, i know mother nature kind of was harsh and all, but ehh, that's just the way i see her, ya know. I havent really read the books either, well not all of them, but from what others have told me about Sera, this is the way i depict her. And yeah! I know right!? So much work on a 16 year old. 11th grade is such a pain. Lol. Nice to know you support me. Thanks.**

**To the Guest: Look, I'm still learning how to be a good fanfic writer, so I'm sorry if I couldnt live up to your expectation. Nobody is perfect, and showing hate wont help. You dont like OCs? Well, guess what? Others do, I cant do just what you want. Lots of people like my OCs, so yeah. Im not mad. But im just telling you what the truth is. And the notes are for the people who are waiting for updates and all, for my followers and supporters, and plus, every story has those, so im not the only one. **

**Moonshroom420: Right Jazz? I knew you would think that. LOL. **

**Anyways, this one shot is based off the real movie, its a remake of a particular scene in the movie. What if Pitch had actually hurt Jack, what if he didnt just snap his staff into two pieces?**

* * *

Jack wanted to scream as he landed on the top of the cliff in Antarctica. Why did he have to get distracted? Why the hell didn't he just listen to Bunny when he had told him not to go? But...it had felt so good to be able to touch, to feel, to realize that he really did exist in the world. That was why he volunteered. Plus he also had a special bond with Sophie, though she didn't believe in him. He couldnt help it.

He stared angrily at the small box in his hand. He raised his hand, ready to throw it away, to throw all of his problems away. But he didnt have the guts of course. How could he just throw it all away? How could he throw away the one thing that he always wanted? His memories were...so important. He sighed frustratedly. So many problems. But why was he worried?

It wasn't like he was going to actually join the Guardians. So why did it feel like his heart was breaking into millions of pieces? Maybe it was the fact that it made him realize he was real, that he was actually in this world and not completely invisible. It felt painful to loose that. In fact, when he found out that MiM had chosen him, on one side, he had felt overjoyed. Because this meant that kids would be able to see him, that this invisibility would be gone. But on the other side, he felt angry that he had been ignored for so long, that MiM acknowledged his presence when he needed to use him. The funny thing was that, remember the Blizzard of '68? Yeah, the one Bunny still has a grudge about. Jack had only done that to get some attention,and in fact, it hadnt even been him.

He had been going to Burgess when the Wind told him that there was there was an uncontrollable storm somewhere in Michigan. So he hurried there and was horrified at the amount of snow piling up on the city. He tried to control the storm, but it was too much for him, and in fact, he had fallen unconscious for a few minutes as the storm worsened. When he woke up, he found that a few people had died from the cold and snow, and when Bunny came, ranting about how irresponsible he was and not even letting him explain the truth, he got angry and sneered to him about it. And in the end, he had flown away, like he had every time he saw one of the Guardians.

Why was he thinking this now? Wasnt it Bunny who had told him to leave in the first place? He blinked away tears as he remembered how Bunny had raised his hand, but stopped as he had yelled that they should never had trusted him. And he was right, wasnt he? He had gone to Pitch. But not on purpose. THey hadnt even tried to listen to him. They...

"I thought this might happen," came the voice that Jack now loathed hearing, he breathed angrily as Pitch spoke on. "They never really believed in you. But I understand." And that was it. Jack ran, shouting a "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING" as he attacked Pitch. The Boogieman fought back, and as they did, everything got foggy, and he looked around searchingly for Pitch. "No! I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To not to believed in? To long for a...a family?"

Jack stopped in shock, lowering his staff in response. He...he knew. Of course he did. That was the only thing they had had in common. _Maybe I want what you have, _Pitch had said. _To be believed in. _Jack's eyes had widened at the phrase even at the palace, because that was exactly what he wanted. The exact same thing. Pitch continued to speak as Jack eyed him in shock.

"You don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you, and I know _children _will too." Jack breathed in a sharp breath. He didnt follow Pitch as the Boogieman circled him. "In me?" He whispered. Pitch laughed. "Ye-hes. Look at what we can do!" He gestured to behind Jack, and he turned around, his eyes widening in surprise at the sculpture they had made. Nightmare sand frozen, looking so dangerous and beautiful at the same time, looking so...destructive. And it was then that Jack realized what Pitch wanted. "What goes better than cold and dark?! We can give them a world, where everything, everything is-

"Pitch Black?" He wanted fear. He wanted children to fear him and Jack. No, impossible. Pitch paused as he realized his mistake then added, "And Jack Frost, too. They will believe in both of us." Jack shook his head. This guy was nuts. Really? He seriously thought that he would help him in making children be scared of them, of making them whimper whenever they heard of the Boogieman. No, not Jack Frost. Pitch only wanted to use Jack to get what he wanted, not to give him what he wanted...or rather what he didnt want. "No, they will fear both of us, and that's not what I want. Now, for the last time, Leave me alone." He turned around, going the other way, not looking back at him.

"Fine. You want to be left alone. Done! But first," a familiar squeak had him turning around, and he saw a small blue and green figure in his fist. "Baby Tooth!" He flew over, but stopped when he saw Pitch squeeze her tighter, making it harder for her to breathe properly. Jack raised his staff defensively, ready to freeze Pitch's face off. He grinned.

"The staff, Jack! You have a very bad habit of interfering, now hand it over, and I'll let her go." Jack held his staff, before looking at it with a slightly defeated expression. It was a simple decision really, and Baby Tooth's squeaking wasn't going to change it. He lowered it, sighing, before turning it over and handing it to Pitch. He held out his hand. "Alright. Now let her go."

Pitch mockingly gave him a thoughtful expression before smirking. "No." Jack's eyes widened before narrowing at Pitch's next words. "You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!" He shouted angrily. There was a squeak and a painful "Oh!" from Pitch before Jack saw a blue and green blur fly past him and into the ravine behind him. "No!" He turned back around only to see Pitch snap his staff in two. He screamed, feeling something snap painfully in his chest. But Pitch wasn't done yet. He stuck his hand out and wrapped his fingers around Jack's throat, bringing him closer. His yellow eyes showed no mercy as he shoved the pointy end of the staff into Jack's abdomen. The boy screamed even louder than before. Pitch grinned and went deeper, until the pointy end was sticking out of his back. He wrenched the staff out before stabbing him again. And this time, it was obvious that the white-haired spirit was in too much pain to do much than a small whimper. He dropped him, smiling as a coppery smell filled the air and as blood spread across the white snow. He picked the boy up and threw him into the ravine with the small Pixie. He was about to leave when an evil thought popped into his head and had him heading down to the bottom of the crevasse he had just thrown the child into. He chuckled as the plan went through his mind again. Oh this was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

Bunny was gaping at the mirror. An hour ago, they had returned to the Pole, their spirits broken from Jack's betrayal. They couldnt believe that he had done that to them. That he had traded his loyalty for his damned memories. They had just started to completely trust him, and he fooled them within seconds. They should have known that that was his plan when he urged to let him take the blonde girl home. But they had thought that maybe he liked not feeling invisible, and had, with pity in their minds, let him take her. But no, he had betrayed them. He had helped Pitch. At the moment though, North was trying not to laugh, while Tooth was stifling her giggles. Bunny was gaping, just gaping continuously at the mirror. Just about a second ago, he had been a normal Pooka who had just lost his believers, then suddenly he had double over, and now...was a small baby rabbit. He looked so small, weak, and _adorable_. He glared as North lost control and laughed uncontrollably, while Tooth's giggle continued.

"Yeah, real mature. At least, I don't look like a Grandpa." North immediately stopped and glared daggers at Bunny, who smirked in return. That's what he gets. Suddenly, the room got darker and black sand gathered around the room. Though Bunny didnt have his Boomerangs anymore, he got into a fighting position as the dark form of Pitch appeared at the top of it. Pitch acted as though he didnt notice anything, and acted like he was inspecting a toy of North's creation.

"Hmm, won't be needing this this year, Santa, will you?" Bunny growled. "What the bloody hell are ya doin' here, Pitch?" Pitch looked down in mock surprise and downright laughed pointedly at Bunny, making the now small Pooka growl even more. "Aw, look at you, so weak, so adorable. As to your question, I came to give you a gift...or a reminder, specifically." Tooth gave him a bewildered look.

"Reminder?" Pitch rolled his eyes before giving her a smirk. "A reminder," he said. "Of your failure." Something fell to the ground with a thud, and a small squeaking sound emmitted from beside it. They all gasped in horror as they realized what...or rather who the thing was. "J...Jack?" North squeaked out. The young boy, the child that they had just now truly seen, was lying motionless on the ground, bloodied, with blood still spreading from the hole in his abdomen. Pitch snorted.

"Yes, old man, it's Jack, the boy you just abandoned only about an hour ago. Wasnt very happy when I approached him, so I decided to deal with him once and for all. Like I said, it's a gift. It's not like you actually cared for him, so I just...helped, you know?" They remained speechless as they stared at the unconscious spirit on the ground. Everything had gone quiet, even the jingle of the small elves had stopped. There were roars of surprise and horror from behind, the loudest of who they recognized as Phil, Jack's favorite yeti. Phil had been the one who threw Jack out whenever he tried to break in in the past. THey had made it into a game later on, which everyone, especially Phil, enjoyed. Pitch was gone now, not that they noticed, doing something else somewhere else. Big, meaty hands slipped underneath the small boy, and North picked the boy up. They needed to heal him now, or MiM would take pity and relieve his soul from the earth.

"Come, we have much work to do."

**DAN DAN DAAAAA! I know it is a mean cliffhanger, but hey, hope you enjoyed the suspense and sadisticness of it...or not. But Im planning on making a oneshot series in here about the Guardians seeing Jack's memories, and those will have nothing at all to do with He's Back either, so yeah. ANY REQUEST YOU HAVE, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, TELL ME PEOPLE!**


End file.
